Broken Promise
by DJ.Angel27
Summary: "Some promises are meant to be kept and other meant to be broken. Its part of life that we all live for but if their love in one side and obsessed "love" in the other side. What path do you want to walk into, Naruto?" Pairs: SasuxNaru, ItaxOC, oneside NejixNaru.


Hello Everyone! I'm back, lol I had this story saved up almost three years because I didn't have a chance to upload it, since I still have a huge writers block. I still have it but I'm keep writing slowly then normally I would. So here the first chapter of this story hopefully I can get out of this writers block and continue writing my other stories here on FanFiction.

* * *

It was a year since Sasuke came back to the Hidden Village of the Leaf. The same year that everything around the rookie nine fell into chaos.

Everyone was in a relationship; will not in a wanted relationship. As you can see when Sasuke came back the elders were pushing the last Uchiha to an unwanted marriage with the unwanted, un-useful pink banshee, the whore of Konoha, Haruno Sakura. But everything, when the subject came up the Uchiha, stood his ground and refused the elders.

Sasuke didn't want to marriage an un-useful shinobi in his clan, what he wanted it someone strong, someone with a big heart, he wanted a blue eye blond kitsune named Naruto. Oh, how much he wanted the blond kit. But that's another thing he can't have the lovely kitsune. Now we all know the saying what an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets, but not in this case.

Our lovely blonde is in a relationship with a Hyuuga, more specify Neji. Oh, how much Sasuke did hates Neji from stealing what it supposed to be his!

Before Sasuke returned to the village Neji and Naruto became a couple, at first, our beloved kit was having some feeling for Neji and; Neji had been obsessed with Naruto. Since the first day that Naruto cleared his mind from the hatred towards the main branch of his household, Naruto was the one that helped him to see the light. That's where his 'love' for Naruto came from. A couple of months before Sasuke returned; Neji declared his 'love' to Naruto, who was at the moment hurting from Sasuke's battle again. When Neji told Naruto about his feeling towards his, Naruto accepted him. At first, the Hiashi and the other members of the clan refused to accept Neji's relationship with Naruto. But after a couple of weeks, while watching how much Naruto and Neji relationship had grown and Naruto becoming stronger by the day. Hiashi accepted the relationship for his own gain.

But when Sasuke returned, that moment everything has changed. At Neji didn't think of it much of the Uchiha returning to the village. But when the elders and Tsunade gave the Uchiha traitor 4 months of house arrest, there is when Neji feel that the change in the relationship began. Why? Because Naruto was chosen to be the Sasuke's babysitter for the months of his house arrest. When the traitor of Kohana house arrest was over and now he is out and about on the streets looking for the blond dobe for a so called sparring match. Neji felt threaten for his kitsune relationship with him. What is he going to do? At first his blond wanted to train and spar with the traitor like they used to when they were genin. But now months have passed he has seen what the Uchiha tried to flirt at Naruto, that wasn't acceptable in his books, Naruto was his no matter what.

Until one night Neji was in front of Naruto's apartment talking to the blond.

"Naruto can you promise me that no matter what happens would always be by my side," said Neji

At first Naruto was hesitant but still accepted Neji's request, not realizing that later, he would regret it later in their relationship.

Now months have passed Neji had been controlling Naruto's life.

Naruto can't talk to his friends without Neji by his side.

Naruto can't spar with his best friend, now Neji was his sparring partner.

Naruto can't sleep by himself without Neji right next to him.

Naruto can't be on a mission if Neji isn't going.

Naruto can't speak with Kyuubi without Neji snapping him back into reality.

Naruto had become Neji's doll. A lifeless doll in the eyes of everyone those were close to the poor kit.

* * *

"Welp there you have it plz remember I had this story from the longest time saved, so the other 2 chapter will have some really messy grammar plz remember to not to flame this story. Thank you!


End file.
